Social Status
Social status determins your place in our universe, how much you make, where you work, and even how much power you turly have over others, for some people Strength means every thing, for others, Social Status means every thing. for AIs please note. you will never have a social status above 0. Social status may raise or lower depending on a players actions, as well a higher social status will allow a person to get away with crimes some one of a much lower social standing might not be able too, (meaning. while no one may get away with murder, a Military general assaulting a criminal yokai ( minus 3) will be over looked by police and courts)) any one under a social status of One is veiwed as a criminal or outlaw of the sun empire, while some may desire such a status. it is almost always a bad idea to preform actions that will lower ones social status to such a low amount. Side Note: For right to life rules please look here >>Murder & Death<< *-4 : A Person that is lowered to Minus Four has no right to life.They are for all intensive purposes veiwed as cattle by the Sun Empire, it usually takes a massive war crime, acts of treason or murder of a noble to be lowered to this rank, individuals lowered to this rank will recive no OOC sympathy, as they will have been informed of the consequences of such a drastic action before hand. *-3 :a person of this rank has no right to life. they are able to be hunted down like an animal with proper IC reasons, (usually a contract from the Hunters Guild is sufficient). as well a person of this rank is veiwed as Barbaric and crude by society, and will usually be shuned or scorned * *-2 :A person of this rank has no right to life. while they may be veiwed as higher then a minus three, they are still veiwed as an undesirable element by society, and are usually outright avoided, the majority of the time this rank will mostly consist of criminals and yokai who are veiwed to be highly agressive * *-1 :A person of this rank has no right to life. beings of this rank are usually either homeless, or criminals with small records, though their have been instances of yokai at this rank being captured by the Hunters Guild members and being placed in to a Zoo of sorts for nobles to veiw * *0 : Every rank from this point on has a right to life. Beings with No social status at all will find it hard to get jobs, or to raise their social standing at all, this rank is most commen for people unregistered to the Sun Empire. * *1 : This rank is thouse who are just starting out, maybe some one from a low class familly just starting out on their own, while not veiwed as very welcome thouse with this rank are veiwed as "mostly" harmless to the structure of the Sun Empire. * *2 : This is the starting social rank of registered yokai, while still being veiwed as below the average human, they are veiwed as being much higher then other yokai of lesser social standing * *3: This is the starting base for a human most every one of this rank is your basic entry level worker. either at a fast food place or as a basic entry level job. while not required to work, they also would more often then not be considered for a higher work level unless some how making it in good with the owner of another work place * *4 :A person of this rank is more often then not a manager of a entry level work force job * *5 :This rank is considered entry level for thouse wishing to enter in to the military while some may apply to join the military at lower social ranks, if accepted they will be elevated to this rank before being allowed to dawn their uniform. A normal civilian equivilant would be entry in to mid level jobs. IE most jobs requiring 2 years of college. * *6 : This rank is veiwed as a military personel who has underwent some cadet training, a Civilian equivilant is a manager of a mid level job * *7 : This rank is comprised of all military personel who have finished cadet training, Civilian equivilant a Boss at a mid level job * *8 : This rank is comprised of all Officers who have completed their training, all Enlisted who have gained E1 (Enlisted Rank 1), The Civilian Equivilant is High level entry worker. IE most jobs that require 4 years of college * *9 : This rank is comprised of all officers who have gained O1 (Officer Rank 1). all Enlisted who have gained E2, Civilian equivilant High Level management * *10 :This rank is comprised of all Officer's who have gained O2, All Enlisted who have gained E3, Civilian equivilant High level boss, entry level bussinus owner (a chain of store's) * *11 : O3 officers, E4 enlisted, Mid level Bussinus Owner (a chain of store's) * *12 : O4 officers, E5 enlisted, High level Bussinus Owner (a chain of store's) * *13 : O5 Officers, E6 Enlisted, Entry level Mega Corp owner (a chain of store's) * *14 : O6 Officers, E7 Enlisted, Mid Level mega corp owner * *15 : O7 Officers, E8 Enlisted, High Level mega corp owner * *16 : O8 Officers, Highest Rank Enlisted (no civilian equivilant) * *17 : entry in to noble house's, O9 Officer, highest rank command enlisted. * *18 : Noble house in military,O10 Officer Or Highest rank command officer * *19 : Noble House Fleet Admiral- may speak at Shogunate Council * *20 : Shogunate Council Seat